Siames Freyer
Siames Freyer (Born October 1st, 2004) is one of the antagonists (Soon protagonist) in The Panic Room. Backstory Siames Freyer was born in Ruhr, Germany in a semi-wealthy family. He liked to draw, sleep, and play board games. When he turned 14, he decided to move out of his parent's house and settle for living at his auntie's, but was soon intercepted by a group of forest dwellers wearing masks and wielding bladed melee weapons. Freyer was stabbed in the arm by a knife, and slashed in the leg with a machete. According to Doctor Daniel "Danny" Bright, "There's a beast...deep inside of him. It will not die. It will FIGHT BACK!". ''This quote resembles Siames a rage-full, unstoppable human when it comes to getting on his nerves. When Siames was wounded during the forest incident, He got up, and ran towards the forest dweller wielding the combatknife. Siames yanked the knife out of the dweller's hand and crushed his head by slamming his two fists in both temples of the dweller. Siames then picked up the knife and threw it straight towards the dweller wielding the cleaver, hitting him straight in the head. Siames was unstoppable at this point, the dwellers started to flee, but Siames were picking them off one bye one in the woods. He was then captured by Mobile Task Force, and sent to Mount Massive Asylum, and was assigned a doctor named Dr. Bright. Siames's Floor Siames's floor is associated with Catherine's Floor. He has his own room on her floor. The reason why Siames was put into the same floor as Catherine is because when they were both tested with interaction towards eachother, they both were one of the few interactions that were innocent, and kind. Catherine and Siames talked to eachother whilst under the watch of Nine-tailed fox. When interviewed, Siames felt that Catherine for once actually "cared" for him. Siames didn't have much of a socializing personality, so he didn't talk to people that much. Catherine on the other hand seems to understand Siames. During Catherine's interview, she said that ''"Siames is sweet, little boy. Caring, Handsome, Funny. I like him a lot, we can relate to so much things! I liked him so much that I even gave him a hug at the end of our interaction project! Ah... Siames~.". Relationships with Others Rachel Gardner Siames and Rachel are friends with each-other. Siames started off as an assailant trying to kill Rachel. Eventually, Rachel found a way to plead for her life. Along with Zack threatening Siames. Rachel wanted to grow close to Siames, but for some reason, he won't let her. Rachel cried when Siames died on the 5th floor. This shows that Rachel cared for Siames very much. Isaac Foster Daniel Bright Edward Mason Catherine Ward Recite Siames's Floor Abraham Gray Ako Tamaki It is soon revealed that Siames actually had a friend named Ako Tamaki in school. His relationship with her is very strong. Ako Tamaki was a high-school student attending to the same school as Siames. They both met each-other one day by Ako bumping into Siames on accident. They both introduced themselves and they became close friends. So close that they even gave eachother honorable japanese/german proper nouns. Ako would call Siames "Senpai", whilst Siames would call Ako "Fraulein" or "Kouhai". Eventually, Siames was taken away for his actions. Ako was heartbroken to have her only best friend taken away from her. She was going to tell Siames her true feelings for him that day. Later, whilst Siames was traveling with Zack and Rachel, they come across Ako in the asylum decapitated, her body hanging from a hook, and her head on the ground. Catherine later revealed that she was the one who killed Ako. This caused Siames to lash out on Cathy, and hit her in the neck with the axe. Siames then yanked the axe out of her neck, causing Cathy to fall to her hands and knees, then, Siames finished Cathy off by bringing the axe down to her neck, making a clean, successful decapitation.